


Heartbroken (one-shot)

by High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alone, Broken, Divorce, Dominic's view, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Reference to Kate Hudson, Sad, Self Harm, Substance Abuse, The 2nd Law Era, destroyed, divorced, drugs abuse, family matters, poetry style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief/pseuds/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominic's view on how Matt destroyed his life after he divorced Kate Hudson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbroken (one-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is one of my old writings. I found it after I cleaned up my room. I thought about posting it here so here I am posting it. It might be so that it gets updated, with unrelated one-shots. Maybe I'll make it a series? I don't know yet.

I had Matt never seen so  
heartbroken. Day in day our  
crying and mourning that she  
would come back.

The worst thing was, she  
had Bing taken away with  
her. Matt was totally  
devastated about that, Bing  
was everything for him.

Without his son, Matt didn't  
know the meaning of life  
anymore.

I often found him in the   
bathroom. Lifeless and pale,  
passed out, because of the   
amount of drugs he had consumed,  
or finding him in the bathtub   
cutting himself, or last week week  
when I found him on the balcony   
fence trying to commit suicide,  
by only jumping.

It deeply hurts me to see him  
like this. He was so fragile and   
so lifeless. Everybody worried  
about him. The fans understood  
and send lots of love, flowers and  
letter, hoping he would get  
better. 

We all didn´t know what to do!  
The only thing we hope we had  
is that she would come back.


End file.
